<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Real Husbands of Trophy County by t_dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058433">Real Husbands of Trophy County</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon'>t_dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Bring an UV Light Into Their House, Drama, Fashion Designer Byun Baekhyun, Married Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Multi, Producer Park Chanyeol, Really Just an Excuse to Write Smut All Over the House, Shameless Smut, So Married, Whipped Byun Baekhyun, Whipped Park Chanyeol, trophy husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the husband of Park Chanyeol comes with a lot of perks. The biggest one is of course being married to the love of his life, but Baekhyun might possibly think that attending various parties and acting like the trophy husband he really isn't is another big perk.</p>
<p>What can he say, he simply loves drama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Lee Sunmi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is indeed inspired by the various Real Housewives shows, if you were wondering</p>
<p>Originally I was thinking of a Gossip Girl-style kind of fic, but then Baekhyun shit-talked in my head for like 40 minutes straight (this really isn't an exaggeration) and it ended up like this. He takes all the blame for this shit.</p>
<p>Also, I chose the Mean Girl Gang based on looks more than anything else, I'm actually rather fond of these girls... But I needed some that would fit as kinda bitchy so uh yeah. It's literally not deeper than that, don't read anything deeper into it please.</p>
<p>This was originally to be written for Big Bang (I know, another one), but unfortunately I panicked with like a month or so left and abandoned it, and now... Here we are instead?</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>/screams in feral over finally finishing and posting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Gaze sliding across the gathered crowd, Baekhyun couldn’t help but grimace down into his drink, just barely holding back from groaning out loud. What was he doing here again?</p><p>  Right, keeping up appearance. Because those things were apparently important. And he <em> might </em> have skipped out on enough of these little gatherings to <em> worry </em> the rest of the crowd. Which resulted in calls and texts, and would’ve evolved to home visits had he not shown up today and let everyone know that he was fine, everything was dandy <strike> and his husband was not cheating on him and they were not currently going through a divorce </strike>.</p><p>  Fuck his life.</p><p>  "If I get smashed, will you keep an eye on me so I don't do anything stupid?"</p><p>  Baekhyun snorted at the voice suddenly coming from beside him.</p><p>  "I'll get piss drunk and do stupid shit right alongside you, Jongin-ah," Baekhyun said, turning his head to send Jongin a greeting smile. "You look wound up. Did anything happen? Are you okay?"</p><p>  Jongin let out an annoyed sigh that very much contradicted his next words. "I'm fine, but thank you for your concern."</p><p>  "You want to go to the bathroom together to <em> powder our noses </em> and gossip?" Baekhyun asked, smile widening as the corner of Jongin's lips ticked upwards.</p><p>  "Then <em> we'll </em> become the gossip, Baekhyun-ah, so I think I'll have to pass," Jongin said, though he sounded rather amused.</p><p>  "It's not like another rumour would bother me," Baekhyun said as he shrugged - and it was true.</p><p>  For some reason, Baekhyun and his husband were both the subjects of quite the few of the rumours circulating in the community they were living in and socializing with. Why, Baekhyun had no idea, but if he had to take a guess he would say it might have something to do with jealousy. Not to toot his own horn, of course.</p><p>  <strike> Okay, maybe a little. </strike></p><p>  “Soo texted me, they’re just about to finish up,” Jongin said, and Baekhyun let out a relieved sigh.</p><p>  “Thank fuck, salvation is near,” he muttered, making Jongin hide a laugh in his own drink.</p><p>  Honestly, had it not been for Jongin, Baekhyun would probably have committed mass murder a <em> long </em> time ago. He also liked the fact that he was able to live in a gigantic house in a supposedly nice community, but <em> holy fuck </em> how annoying the hens could be sometimes. Downside of being a <em> trophy </em> husband and having the time to actually attend functions.</p><p>  Not that Baekhyun didn’t have his own projects, far from, but they only every now and then kept him too busy, whilst his husband’s did a lot of the time. And Baekhyun did <em> not </em> like the thought of having the love of his life in the middle of the hennery filled with bloodthirsty poultry. He was somewhat territorial, and they didn’t quite respect boundaries. And his husband was somewhat oblivious and way too kind for this horrible fate.</p><p>  So Baekhyun had made the sacrifice. And had heard, more than once, that it wasn’t really a sacrifice to him and that he enjoyed being in the middle of such a mess, with all the drama that came with it. Which wasn’t <em> wrong </em> as per se… He could admit to that. He was a responsible adult. Most of the time.</p><p>  “So I heard that you’re going to Italy soon,” Baekhyun said, starting up some small talk, eyebrows raised as he looked at Jongin over the edge of his glass.</p><p>  It was utterly <em> adorable </em> how the man’s cheeks dusted with a soft blush, such a 360 from his “model persona”. Because Jongin was the <em> epitome </em> of tall, dark, and handsome, looking like a bad boy at first glance, only to turn out to be the biggest softie ever. After Baekhyun’s own husband, of course.</p><p>  “<em> Someone </em> needs to stop running his mouth,” Jongin huffed, his natural pout even more pronounced.</p><p>  “Oh, stop it, he’s just bragging about you,” Baekhyun said with a laugh. “And for a really good reason too, walking for Gucci is pretty big.”</p><p>  “It’s not like I’ll be the only model there,” Jongin argued, making Baekhyun snort.</p><p>  “Of course not, that would be way too stressful for you,” Baekhyun said. “But none of the other models are as well-known or anticipated as you are. Just own up to it, babe.”</p><p>  “You know, sometimes you’re just as embarrassing as Kyungsoo,” Jongin muttered into his drink, seemingly feeling like drowning his problems in alcohol was the way to go. Not like there would be much drowning, considering the weak stuff Jongin always drank.</p><p>  He didn’t particularly enjoy alcohol, Jongin had once told Baekhyun, but he also felt like he needed something - at the very least to hold in his hand - whenever socializing. Baekhyun was pretty sure it was to make sure Jongin didn’t throw hands, or because he thought throwing a drink in someone’s face was better than throwing a punch. Which it kind of was, Baekhyun had to admit.</p><p>  And then, all of a sudden, Baekhyun’s own almost finished drink was snatched from his hand, making him whirl around with a protest on his tongue that quickly died when he came face to face with his saviour throwing the drink back and emptying the glass.</p><p>  “Fucker, get your own drink,” Baekhyun said, but the smile on his lips and the drooping of his shoulders took the bite right out of his words.</p><p>  “I will, I just needed something to keep me going all the way to the bar,” Chanyeol said with a low chuckle, softly gripping Baekhyun’s chin with his thumb and index finger to tilt his head back. “Hi, my heart.”</p><p>  “Hello, thief,” Baekhyun returned the greeting, humming into the sweet kiss pressed against his lips. It was nowhere near what he wanted, but it was appropriate for the setting they were currently in.</p><p>  Blasted party.</p><p>  “Thief?” Chanyeol asked as he pulled back, dropping the glass on a table next to them.</p><p>  “Stealer of my drink and heart,” Baekhyun answered, loving the way Chanyeol’s giant ears turned a bit red.</p><p>  “You really wouldn’t believe it, but you’re probably the cheesiest couple I know,” another voice joined in, Baekhyun raising an eyebrow as he glanced over his shoulder at Kyungsoo, standing with a hand on Jongin’s lower back.</p><p>  “Because you’re one to talk, Kyungsoo-yah, possessive much?” Baekhyun shot back, not at all missing the way Jongin leaned into his husband’s touch, a very pleased though tiny and almost completely hidden smirk on his lips. “I know how cheesy you really are, I have an <em> insider source </em> letting me know what’s going on in your marriage!”</p><p>  Kyungsoo sent Jongin a look, eyebrows high on his forehead, but Jongin merely shrugged, not even feigning bashfulness.</p><p>  “What can I say, I love bragging about my perfect husband,” Jongin said, and now it was Kyungsoo’s turn to tint a tiny bit of red.</p><p>  “Aren’t you going to dispute that?” Chanyeol asked, nudging Baekhyun’s shoulder.</p><p>  “Why should I? I know the truth, trying to argue about it won’t do me any favours,” Baekhyun responded, blinking up at Chanyeol.</p><p>  “Oh god, I love you so much,” Chanyeol groaned, cupping Baekhyun’s cheeks and making him give a happy little snicker.</p><p>  “Chanyeol-ah, how nice that you could join us!” yet another voice joined in, and Baekhyun’s smile immediately dropped, which caused Chanyeol to have to hold back a giggle by biting his lip. “And Kyungsoo-yah, too! Did you arrive together?”</p><p>  Standing up straight, Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun’s face to turn towards the newcomer, his professional, polite smile in place.</p><p>  “We did, yes, had some stuff to finish up in the studio, you know how it is,” Chanyeol said, still so polite even though he was honestly being a bit of a douchebag.</p><p>  Because Kim Hyoyeon was an amateur DJ, also having released a few songs that never quite made it big, and Chanyeol was a famous producer. So by saying <em> ‘you know how it is’ </em> he was being a bit of a rude asshole. Considering who he was talking to, though, Baekhyun had no problems at all with it. And considering the fact that Chanyeol <em> actually </em> acted like an asshole, with the intent of being one, it said a lot about the woman standing in front of them.</p><p>  “Ah, yes, of course,” Hyoyeon said, her smile turning a bit strained. “I hope you’re not overworking yourselves, must be lonely for your husbands…”</p><p>  At that, she glanced over at Baekhyun - she didn’t really give too much of a fuck about Kyungsoo and Jongin - faking pity. Too bad he saw straight through it.</p><p>  “I’m able to entertain myself, and if it gets real bad I know what to say to have Chanyeol come running,” Baekhyun reassured her, pasting on the biggest and most fake smile he could muster. Not because it was a lie, he really could entertain himself if needed, and he could have Chanyeol come running at a single word, but because he knew it would piss her off.</p><p>  “Well, that’s good,” Hyoyeon said, obviously noticing that her little scheming was not going to plan. “I hope you’ll enjoy the rest of the night!”</p><p>  And with that she left, without a doubt running to her little friend circle to gossip some more.</p><p>  “Is it really wise fueling the fire like that?” Kyungsoo spoke up after a moment of silence, having Baekhyun and Chanyeol turn towards him.</p><p>  "Eh, it's fun," Baekhyun said with a shrug. "Don't really care what they say, those whose opinion I care about don't give a fuck about what the Mean Girls Gang have to say about me. And if they do, it's probably time to say goodbye to them."</p><p>  "Points taken and accepted as valid," Kyungsoo said with a nod. "Can we sit down so I can pretend to be resting a little while actually sleeping?"</p><p>  Immediately, Jongin turned to face his husband, eyebrows pulled together into a worried frown.</p><p>  "You're that tired? Should we go home?" he asked, but Kyungsoo quickly waved his concerns away.</p><p>  "I'm fine, baby, I just want to sit down a little bit," he said, before looking over at Baekhyun and Chanyeol. "We'll get a table, you'll get drinks?"</p><p>  Simultaneously, Baekhyun and Chanyeol gave mock salutes, having Jongin snort and Kyungsoo roll his eyes, before they separated to fulfill their duties.</p><p>  Duties that were put on hold for a little bit as Baekhyun suddenly found himself being tugged into a hidden little nook, pressed between a wall and a body.</p><p>  "Missed me?" Baekhyun chuckled as his surprise faded, getting his answer in the form of a needy kiss.</p><p>  This, <em> this </em>, was what Baekhyun had wanted before - need and fire and desperation. Roaming hands and nipping teeth, pushing him to the edge of the danger zone before Chanyeol pulled back.</p><p>  "So much, you have no idea," Chanyeol muttered against his lips. "This day has been so frustrating, the guy’s a <em> massive </em> trainwreck, and I'm not even sure we can salvage anything… And I kept hearing your voice in the demo, sounding so right singing the song, and the lyrics… It's been <em> hell. </em>"</p><p>  Every now and then Baekhyun would loan Chanyeol his voice for demo songs, especially for the songs where Chanyeol's own voice wasn't a good choice. Sure, Kyungsoo was a good option too, being in a similar range as Baekhyun, but Chanyeol <em> really </em> liked getting Baekhyun to sing for him.</p><p>  And the latest one, <em> UN Village </em> , had been a slow and pretty sensual song, Baekhyun honestly having enjoyed recording the lyrics for. He also understood why it might've gotten Chanyeol going, because… <em> Sensual. </em></p><p>  "Don't you worry, I'll let you take your frustrations out on me when we get home," Baekhyun purred, and immediately he was pulled into an even more heated kiss that absolutely stole his breath away.</p><p>  Far too soon in Baekhyun's opinion but probably slightly too late for decency to still be fully present, Chanyeol pulled back, leaning his forehead against Baekhyun's as they both gasped for air.</p><p>  "We should go, you're a danger to me," Chanyeol whispered, having Baekhyun huff out a laugh. "Sanity, heart <em> and </em> dick are all at risk."</p><p>  "Oh no, we can't have that in the middle of a party," Baekhyun gasped in fake outrage, cackling lowly as Chanyeol pinched his butt before having them rejoin said party.</p><p>  Baekhyun's legs felt a bit wobbly as they headed towards the bar, but he was <em> pretty </em> sure his arousal wasn't really discernible. Kind of sure. Oh, well. Let the cackling hens have a field day.</p><p>  Kyungsoo critically looked over their appearance as they rejoined the husbands by the table they had found, but said nothing. Jongin raised an eyebrow at them, but kept quiet as well. Baekhyun was pretty sure they would've loved the opportunity to properly greet each other like he and Chanyeol had. Maybe he should point them towards the hidden nook, like the awesome friend he was?</p><p>  Sitting down, Chanyeol scooted his chair closer to Baekhyun’s to be able to wrap his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, and Baekhyun immediately leaned into his husband’s embrace. Chanyeol was warm and familiar and Baekhyun loved being close to him - even more so when stuck somewhere with negative forces lurking around the corners.</p><p>  Like literally, Baekhyun was pretty sure he’d seen some of the Mean Girls Gang slither around a corner close by.</p><p>  “So, Baekhyun, how’s life going?” Kyungsoo spoke up, before Baekhyun had made a decision about revealing the hidden nook or not. “Chanyeol’s been bragging about you, but without actually saying what it’s about.”</p><p>  Baekhyun exchanged an amused glance with Jongin, before turning to Kyungsoo again. “Seems like we’re both married to gossipmongers. Life is going well, I’m working hard, and no I can’t reveal what it is. Especially not in the middle of a <em> socialite </em> party.”</p><p>  With a little chuckle, Kyungsoo shook his head. “Fine, then, I guess I’ll just have to accept not knowing. I’ll <em> try </em> to keep my curiosity in check until I’m allowed to know.”</p><p>  “Good boy,” Baekhyun approved, cackling at the glare sent his way both by Kyungsoo and Jongin.</p><p>  “Hey, wait, I thought I was your only good boy?” Chanyeol spoke up, a pout on his lips when Baekhyun turned towards him.</p><p>  “Oh, love, you’re my <em> best </em> boy,” Baekhyun immediately said, reaching up to cup Chanyeol’s cheek, smiling at the way Chanyeol tilted his head further into his touch. “Never believe anything else!”</p><p>  “Good,” Chanyeol said with a bright smile, Baekhyun cooing as he fell a tiny bit more in love with his adorable husband.</p><p>  Once Baekhyun and Chanyeol tore themselves away from each other and rejoined the party mentally, they got back to the conversation with Jongin and Kyungsoo. It was really nice, Baekhyun had to say, being able to spend time together like this. They’d all been quite busy lately, and even though Baekhyun heard a few things from Chanyeol, it was still different being able to hear them himself.</p><p>  By the time Kyungsoo was yawning for his fourth time, Baekhyun couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>  “I think it’s time for us to head on home,” Jongin spoke up, dragging his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair. It appeared that he’d noticed the yawning even though Kyungsoo was sitting with his head leaned on Jongin’s shoulder, face out of sight from his husband.</p><p>  “Sounds like a good plan, we’ll probably be stuck in the studio doing overtime tomorrow too,” Chanyeol said, a bit of salt to his voice, and the glare Kyungsoo sent Chanyeol was more than telling.</p><p>  He wasn’t all too happy about that stuff either, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but wonder how big of a trainwreck the dude they were producing for actually was.</p><p>  Finishing their drinks, the little group then made their way out of the house, saying goodbye to people as they went past them, until they were finally out on the street.</p><p>  “Wanna take a moonlit midnight stroll with me, loverboy?” Baekhyun asked, swinging their connected hands back and forth.</p><p>  “With my very own star? Always,” Chanyeol answered, giving such a charming boyish grin that Baekhyun had no choice but to grin back.</p><p>  “We’re going to take a car back, I fear Kyungsoo falling asleep halfway home otherwise,” Jongin said, an arm wrapped around his husband’s shoulders, jolting as Kyungsoo pinched him in annoyance.</p><p>  “I was sure you would’ve been able to carry him the remaining way, but I guess not,” Baekhyun said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>  “I could, but why do that when we can comfortably get home faster?” Jongin asked, mirroring the eyebrow raise.</p><p>  “Touché,” Baekhyun admitted with a nod. “Well then, bye children! Good luck in Italy, Jonginnie!”</p><p>  “You’ll do great, I’m looking forwards to the updates!” Chanyeol called out as they began to walk away, raising a hand in goodbye. “But please no blindfold veil thing this time around, that was a bit too sexy!”</p><p>  “You’re going to start a new rumour if you keep this up!” Jongin called back, cheeks looking darker than before, making both Baekhyun and Chanyeol laugh as they turned around to properly start their walk.</p><p>  It was a really lovely night, the breeze gentle and tepid, and Baekhyun fully enjoyed it. The fact that he was walking hand in hand with his absolute favourite person in the world helped a lot too.</p><p>  “So, how was your day?” Chanyeol asked after a few seconds of comfortable silence, this time being the one to start swinging their hands back and forth.</p><p>  “Oh, you know, the usual,” Baekhyun loftily said, snickering as Chanyeol bumped his hip with their joined hands. “No, but it was good, I actually got a lot done. If I’ll actually like it tomorrow, that’s a whole other question, but it’s <em> something </em> at least.”</p><p>  “You’re too hard on yourself,” Chanyeol said, a tiny frown on his face.</p><p>  This wasn’t the first time they’d talked about this, and it wasn’t like Chanyeol really was in any position to say anything, so Baekhyun decided to not go down that road.</p><p>  “What, you want me to be hard on you?” Baekhyun asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked over at Chanyeol to make sure that his husband knew <em> exactly </em> what he meant.</p><p>  Shyly biting down on his lip, Chanyeol looked down at the ground, before glancing up at Baekhyun again.</p><p>  “Yes,” Chanyeol whispered, eyes flashing with something a bit <em> mischievous </em> as he did, and Baekhyun wished they’d taken a car home too because they were way too far from their house for how his blood was suddenly set on fire.</p><p>  “You must be really horny for saying shit like that out in the open,” Baekhyun muttered, lengthening his steps and pulling a laughing Chanyeol with him.</p><p>  It didn’t take much longer before their house was in sight, and Baekhyun almost sighed in relief. Just a little bit more, and then he could alleviate some of that burning…</p><p>  As soon as the gate closed behind them, they were all over each other, hands roaming, lips kissing. Baekhyun was glad he’d insisted on as high of a boundary wall as he had - it meant they could get down and dirty outside without anyone seeing them.</p><p>  “Inside,” Chanyeol pulled back enough to say, before continuing on his quest of kissing Baekhyun out of his mind.</p><p>  Of course, the whole <em> ‘getting down and dirty outside’ </em> kind of depended on Chanyeol wanting that too. Which he most of the time didn’t - at least not out on the driveway, or the lawn. Which Baekhyun felt was a bit of a shame, it could be fun! They had basically had sex everywhere in their house, might as well move outside to properly consecrate the entire place, garden included.</p><p>  Most surely knowing of Baekhyun’s reluctance, Chanyeol decided to take things into his own hands - grabbing Baekhyun by the back of his thighs and hoisting him up, until Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist. This could be acceptable too.</p><p>  “Beds are more comfortable, and there’s lube by the bed,” Chanyeol said as he began to walk towards their house.</p><p>  “Points were made, I’ll grant you that,” Baekhyun muttered, helping by punching in the right code for their door.</p><p>  “Am I supposed to carry you all the way?” Chanyeol asked as he kicked the door closed behind them with a little stumble that had Baekhyun’s heart hitch over a beat, heading towards the stairs.</p><p>  Baekhyun shrugged, still holding on to his husband and not making any moves towards getting down. “You’re doing so well already, so why not? Make some use of those guns, prove that they’re not just filled with air!”</p><p>  Chanyeol jumped a little to get Baekhyun a bit higher, before slowly starting to ascend.</p><p>  “I’m going to be too tired to do anything when we finally get to the bed,” Chanyeol complained, starting to sound a bit winded. “Also, I’m scared of falling down the stairs, this is <em> terrifying… </em>”</p><p>  Baekhyun burst out laughing at that, making Chanyeol yelp and immediately come to a stop, removing one arm from beneath Baekhyun to grab on to the railing.</p><p>  “One of us will for <em> sure </em> fall if I get down now,” Baekhyun said with a chuckle, wrapping his limbs tighter around Chanyeol. “You should’ve asked me to get down <em> before </em> you started to walk up the stairs.”</p><p>  “But you wanted me to carry you!” Chanyeol exclaimed, slowly starting to walk upwards again.</p><p>  “Yeah, but I would’ve gotten down if you told me it scared you to walk up the stairs!” Baekhyun argued. “You’re nearly there, though, you can do this!”</p><p>  “Thank you for cheering me on,” Chanyeol chuckled, exhaling heavily as he reached the landing of the next floor. “Oh god, we’re here, my legs are trembling…”</p><p>  Laughing once more, Baekhyun eased up on his grip to be able to slide down Chanyeol’s body, until he could put his feet back on solid ground. Gently cupping his husband’s cheeks, Baekhyun pulled him down into a sweet kiss, keeping it rather chaste.</p><p>  “You did well,” Baekhyun murmured, before giving Chanyeol another kiss. “So I’ll take real good care of you now.”</p><p>  Chanyeol’s lips stretched into a grin as he placed his hands on Baekhyun’s hips, starting to steer him in the direction of their bedroom.</p><p>  “You’re going to reward me?” Chanyeol asked, obviously excited.</p><p>  Grinning back, Baekhyun nodded as they passed through the open doorway to the bedroom. “I am.”</p><p>  “Can I make a request?”</p><p>  “Of course you can,” Baekhyun answered, squishing Chanyeol’s cheeks as his husband opened his mouth to speak. “<em> But </em> I can’t promise I’ll fulfill it. Ask, and we’ll see.”</p><p>  “I thought it was ‘ask, and you shall receive’?” Chanyeol pointed out, the words a bit distorted.</p><p>  “I’m not as gracious as god,” Baekhyun murmured, grin turning darker.</p><p>  “Good thing I don’t want gracious gods, but rather prefer insolent little shits,” Chanyeol chuckled, just as they reached their bed.</p><p>  “Plural?” Baekhyun questioned with a tilt of his head. “Are you keeping secrets from me, dearest husband?”</p><p>  “God no, I can only handle one insolent little shit at a time, having several in my life would shorten it substantially,” Chanyeol answered, faking a shiver.</p><p>  “Asshole,” Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh, spinning them around to be able to push Chanyeol down onto the bed.</p><p>  Letting out a little <em> oof </em> as his back hit the mattress, Chanyeol smiled up at Baekhyun as he was straddled, hands curling around Baekhyun’s hips once more.</p><p>  “All yours,” he said, and Baekhyun took that as an invitation.</p><p>  “It is, and I’m about to reinforce my claim,” Baekhyun whispered, before giving Chanyeol’s lips a quick kitten lick - and this time the shiver running through Chanyeol’s form wasn’t faked. “What is your request?”</p><p>  Grabbing Baekhyun by the back of his neck, Chanyeol pulled him down into a messy kiss, before pulling back enough to be able to whisper against Baekhyun’s lips.</p><p>  “Make me forget about everything else but you.”</p><p>  And if that wasn’t one of the hottest things Baekhyun had ever heard…</p><p>  “As you wish,” Baekhyun murmured, before leaning down to satisfy Chanyeol's request with the power of his lips.</p><p>  Putting an elbow next to Chanyeol’s head and leaning on it, Baekhyun freed up a hand to be able to unbutton his husband’s shirt. Sure, he could’ve put to use his core muscles and freed up both hands, but he honestly was quick enough with one hand that it didn’t really matter anyway. Plus, this way he didn’t collapse and accidentally smush Chanyeol beneath him when Chanyeol decided he wanted friction and to use his hands conveniently placed on Baekhyun’s hips to get it.</p><p>  What Baekhyun did do, though, was moan and scrape blunt nails against Chanyeol’s stomach as a pleasurable spark shot through his by now <em> very </em> awakened member, causing Chanyeol to jolt beneath him.</p><p>  As they continued to grind dirtily against each other, Baekhyun trailed a hand up to be able to play with one of Chanyeol’s nipples, smiling into their kisses as it had Chanyeol’s hands slip on his hips, fingers clawing at Baekhyun’s flesh. It was fun, making Chanyeol writhe beneath him.</p><p>  “B-Baekhyun-” Chanyeol pulled back enough to be able to gasp out, insistently tugging at Baekhyun’s shirt.</p><p>  Giving one last pinch to a nipple and almost being thrown off by the way Chanyeol bucked up beneath him, Baekhyun sat upright and began to unbutton his own shirt, not being helped in the least by way Chanyeol slid his hands up beneath it, somehow pushing his thumbs down into Baekhyun’s pants as well. And when Chanyeol began to rub infuriating circles into the skin just above Baekhyun’s dick, Baekhyun almost tore his shirt open.</p><p>  Finally getting the last button undone, Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s wrists and quickly moved to pin them above Chanyeol’s head. He really needed to calm down a little, and Chanyeol was <em> very much not </em> helping-</p><p>  The tiny gasp and wide-eyed look the action earned him had Baekhyun quite quickly deteriorate in his tries at calming down. He’d forgotten Chanyeol’s little <em> thing </em> for being manhandled…</p><p>  Giving up with a groan, Baekhyun threw himself right back into the fire with Chanyeol, kissing him like there was no tomorrow, grinding against him as if he wanted to make physical sparks. Letting go of one of Chanyeol’s wrists, Baekhyun trailed a hand down his front until he could cup his husband, making Chanyeol break the deep kiss off with a just as deep moan, throwing his head back.</p><p>  Unable to resist, Baekhyun moved on to lick and nibble at his husband’s exposed throat. He knew he should keep the pressure light, or at least low enough, but… He hoped Chanyeol wouldn’t be too mad with him if he woke up to a few bruises.</p><p>  Panting, Chanyeol slid his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair, causing Baekhyun to moan against his throat as Chanyeol began to tug. They really were egging each other on a bit too much for either to last, so Baekhyun decided to just follow along.</p><p>  Somehow, honestly not knowing quite how, managing to undo Chanyeol’s pants, Baekhyun wriggled his fingers into his husband’s boxers, immediately finding his price.</p><p>  And immediately feeling a tad bit bad, because it was obvious that Chanyeol was way past aroused by now.</p><p>  “So worked up, just for me?” Baekhyun moved to purr into Chanyeol’s ear, feeling the deep shiver coursing through his husband’s body. “Oh, my poor baby…”</p><p>  Using the grip he had on Baekhyun’s hair, Chanyeol pulled him away from his throat to instead mash their lips together again, near-aggressive kisses being interrupted by hitched breaths. And when Baekhyun removed his hand from Chanyeol for a hot second, he actually got a whine for it.</p><p>  “Hush, baby, I’ll be back soon,” Baekhyun murmured against Chanyeol’s lips, Chanyeol’s response being a displeased grunt that had Baekhyun chuckle darkly. “Impatient.”</p><p>  Having worked on undoing his own pants, Baekhyun quickly wrestled his underwear out of the way to be able to get his dick out comfortably enough, before he wrapped his fingers around the both of them. His long, slender fingers really came in handy for a lot of things, things that Chanyeol had been very vocally appreciative of on numerous occasions.</p><p>  “<em> Oh fuck- </em>” Chanyeol gasped out, and Baekhyun very much mirrored the sentiment.</p><p>  Moving the hand he still had wrapped around Chanyeol’s wrist, Baekhyun instead intertwined their fingers, their grip immediately turning near painful from how they clung to each other.</p><p>  “Don’t stop,” Chanyeol whispered, pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>  “I won’t,” Baekhyun promised, and he really didn’t have any plans of stopping.</p><p>  He was way too strung out, and for sure nowhere near mean enough to delay or even ruin Chanyeol’s orgasm at this point. Instead he increased his pace, spurred on by his husband’s whimpers and choppy breathing, as well as the pressure building inside of himself.</p><p>  It didn’t take long before Chanyeol was seizing up beneath Baekhyun, fingers in Baekhyun’s hair tightening even more, until he relaxed in a series of shudders and moans, releasing across them both. And just <em> knowing </em> that he had brought his husband pleasure was enough to tip Baekhyun over the edge as well, quickly joining Chanyeol in bliss.</p><p>  Shakily inhaling as he returned back down to earth, Baekhyun let go of them both and wiped his hand on Chanyeol’s stomach, before carefully collapsing on him, their cum squelching between them and making Baekhyun wince and Chanyeol groan. It was honestly really nasty, but Baekhyun was a bit too tired to care about it for at least another minute.</p><p>  Slowly, Chanyeol unwound his fingers from Baekhyun’s hair and began to rub soothing circles into Baekhyun’s scalp, making him mewl as he went completely boneless on top of his husband.</p><p>  "Oh, wow, so nice…," Baekhyun mumbled as he nuzzled against Chanyeol's jaw, gathering his strength to be able to, almost literally, unglue himself from his husband. “Didn’t realize I needed that so much…”</p><p>  Chanyeol merely chuckled softly, letting out a little <em> oof </em> as Baekhyun pushed himself upright again. Looking down, Baekhyun couldn’t help but snort in amusement.</p><p>  “We look like two teenagers who were in too much of a hurry,” Baekhyun snickered, letting his eyes wander across his husband’s <em> incredible </em> body.</p><p>  “Kinda felt like it too,” Chanyeol agreed, smile-bunched cheeks dusted with a lovely blush. “We were on each other as soon as we got home, though, so…”</p><p>  "Hey, we didn't even use any lube, we could've done this outside!" Baekhyun exclaimed, eyes widening at the realization that he <em> could </em> have gotten some garden action.</p><p>  Goddammit!</p><p>  “I honestly expected some dick in butt action,” Chanyeol said, giving a mighty yawn that had Baekhyun coo a tiny bit. “You were the one who decided on full hand action.”</p><p>  “Yeah, maybe I didn’t quite realize how horny I was,” Baekhyun said, moving to get something to wipe the cum away with. “Ow, shit, my poor legs…”</p><p>  “My legs are jelly,” Chanyeol mumbled, sounding as if he was close to falling asleep already.</p><p>  “My legs are jelly of your legs being jelly, because my legs are <em> hurting </em>,” Baekhyun said with a wince, earning himself a tired laugh.</p><p>  Soon enough they were both cleaned up, properly undressed, and snuggled up against each other under their cover.</p><p>  “Did I fulfill your request?” Baekhyun asked in a soft voice, words half muffled by how his cheek was pressed against Chanyeol’s chest.</p><p>  “Unsurprisingly and very expectedly, yeah, you did,” Chanyeol answered, tightening the arm he had around Baekhyun a bit.</p><p>  “You have too much faith in my abilities,” Baekhyun said with a little snort.</p><p>  “Not at all, after having been with you for so many years I think I’m very clear on what you can and can’t do, and to which degree,” Chanyeol argued, before pressing a kiss against Baekhyun’s forehead. “Though time for less talk and more sleep now.”</p><p>  Putting a leg over Chanyeol’s, Baekhyun nodded before pressing a kiss and a <em> ‘love you’ </em> against one firm pec - and it did not take many minutes before they drifted off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're starting this with a bang (heh, pun) - and the banging will be a theme throughout. This will probably rival MHiaSA in the smut to plot ratio, honestly... So, uh, prepare yourselves?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Another night, another party. And this time Baekhyun had neither Jongin or Chanyeol with him, but thankfully he’d made at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends within the Trophy County crowd. Not everyone was as shallow and easily influenced as the people belonging to the Mean Girls Gang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Unfortunately, it didn’t take long before one of the MMG found her way into the little group still gathered with Baekhyun, throwing herself into the conversations going on - but to Baekhyun it seemed a bit forced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Oh, Baekhyun, here alone?” Hyejin loftily said finally, looking over Baekhyun with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Yes, I happen to have a busy husband,” Baekhyun drawled, mentally adding </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘unlike yours’.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I wasn’t talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hyejin said, an annoyingly sweet smile on her lips. “I was talking about the other one, the cute little model?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Suddenly, Baekhyun just felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He really should’ve seen that one coming…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “You know very well what his name is, Hyejin,” Baekhyun said with a sigh. “And are you really implying what I think you’re implying right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Probably knowing what was about to go down, the few people left around them quickly snuck away, citing various reasons for doing so, but Baekhyun knew they were simply fleeing. It was honestly what he’d done if he could, too, so he really didn’t blame them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I don’t know what you think I’m implying, but maybe,” Hyejin said, blinking her eyes innocently at Baekhyun, but he was not buying it at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He also didn’t really feel like playing any games right now. “You’re implying that I’m cheating on Chanyeol with Jongin, which is one hell of a build-on to the previous rumour of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo fucking, I have to say. I can’t believe this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I mean, I understand feeling a bit left behind and wanting to feel loved, and if one’s doing it, that kind of gives the other permission too,” Hyejin said with a shrug, a pitying expression on her face that Baekhyun wanted to get rid of. “It’s completely natural!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Violence is not the answer, violence is not the answer, VIOLENCE IS NOT-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Oh, honey, you have to realize that you’re not the standard, I didn’t need to marry for money but could marry for love,” Baekhyun shot back, putting on the most sugary sweet smile he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Hyejin’s face fell for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure. Honestly, had she not been a bitch, Baekhyun probably would’ve enjoyed vocally sparring with Hyejin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “It’s such a shame that your husband doesn’t feel the same, then, sweetie,” Hyejin said, pouting at Baekhyun, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to chop her lips off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘fuck it all’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Baekhyun ignored the voice at the back of his mind that said he </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> regret the next words out of his mouth and just let his tongue go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “My marriage is overflowing with love, and it’s really none of your business who we decide to share that with,” Baekhyun snapped - and Hyejin promptly dropped her jaw to the floor. “We’ve been friends with them for a long time and shared a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> together, of course we’re close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The sound of someone choking on something startled both Baekhyun and Hyejin, having them turn towards a man that was standing close by, obviously having sneaked a listen of their bickering - and obviously having choked on his drink, considering how he was trying to dab away some drops clinging to his chin, trying to hold a laugh back to be able to swallow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Whirling back towards Baekhyun, Hyejin sneered. “You’re disgusting!” was all she said, before turning on her heel and power-walking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun took a sip of his drink. At least he’d gotten her off of his back… Bless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Lowering his glass, Baekhyun realized that the guy that had been choking was making his way over - heading straight for him. And Baekhyun was not sure if he should feel scared or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Holy shit, dude?” the guy said as he got closer. “That was awesome!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Uh, thanks…?” Baekhyun slowly said, hesitance making his answer into a question, still not sure what to think of this all. “I guess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Don’t look so terrified, I’m not here to trash you,” the stranger said, smiling charmingly as he held a hand out. “Hello, I’m Kim Jongdae, and I’m pretty sure I need to befriend you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Byun Baekhyun, and I actually don’t think I’ve ever had someone tell me they </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to befriend me before,” Baekhyun said as he accepted the handshake, feeling a bit blindsided. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> curious about why.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “You just told the gossipmonger that you and your partner have orgies with your friends in response to some kind of rumours that are circulating about you guys, how is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone you need to befriend?” Kim Jongdae said, laughing, before motioning towards himself. “And you made me spill my drink on myself, I have to make sure I get the opportunity to get back at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I don’t know if starting a friendship out of revenge is the best thing to do, but I think you’ve figured out by now that I’m not great at making good choices,” Baekhyun said with a shrug, before worrying his lower lip. “It really sounded like I said we have orgies, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Yeah, it did,” Jongdae said with another laugh. “That wasn’t what you were going for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Not quite?” Baekhyun responded, taking another sip of his drink, kind of feeling like he needed it. “It’s not like I can do much more damage to my reputation here, but now I’ve got some explanations to make…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Jongdae hummed as he put his glass away - he had probably spilled most of it before, since there was not really anything left. “What’s the deal with that, anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Let’s head towards the bar, I need more alcohol,” Baekhyun muttered, before leading the way, Jongdae following.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  As they were in the middle of getting their drinks, the devil herself appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Oh, Matteo!” Hyoyeon exclaimed, all smiles as she put a hand on Jongdae’s upper arm. “I’m so happy to see that you found your way over here, we’re so excited to have you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Thank you,” Jongdae (Matteo?) said, polite smile on his face now instead of the brilliant smile from before. “I’m happy to be here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I have people to introduce you to, please come with me!” Hyoyeon said, already grabbing Jongdae/Matteo’s arm to pull him away, but she didn’t get far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I’m sorry, but I just want to take it a bit easy, I’m still tired from my flight,” whoever-he-was said, smiling apologetically - but it looked a bit faked to Baekhyun. “I’m doing just fine here with Baekhyun, but I’ll make sure to introduce myself to people later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  As if not having realized that Baekhyun was there until he was mentioned, Hyoyeon turned to him with this really pinched look on her face. “Oh. Baekhyun. I see. Please make sure to come by later, Matteo, I know a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of people are excited to meet you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With that and one last smile </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> directed at Baekhyun, Hyoyeon left them alone again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Matteo?” Baekhyun asked, turning to Jongdae who was grimacing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “It’s the name I go by here mostly, Matteo Kim,” Jongdae explained with a little sigh. “I suspected you’d actually be able to pronounce my Korean name, though, and I prefer that. As long as you can pronounce it, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Understandable, but why didn’t you give Hyoyeon and company your Korean name?” Baekhyun asked. “I think it’s pretty obvious they’d be able to pronounce your name, too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Yeah, but I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> them to know my Korean name,” Jongdae said. “Makes us seem a bit too familiar with each other, and that’s not something I need in my life. Anyway, back to you and your rumours. Please tell me more, I love drama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Chuckling, Baekhyun picked his glass up and nodded his head towards a somewhat empty area for them to sit down in. “You’ve moved to the right neighbourhood, then… The rumours are, simply put, that my husband is cheating on me with his co-worker. And apparently I’m now cheating on my husband with his co-worker’s husband, but that’s a new one I didn’t know about until Hyejin hinted towards it before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Jongdae snorted as he sat down, drinking some before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “That’s… Interesting indeed,” Jongdae said, up-tilted eyebrows tilting up even more. “Why do you even have these rumours about you? What did you do, kill someone’s purse rat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Sighing wearily, Baekhyun leaned back in his seat, building the tension for the story he was about to tell. Or, not tell, really. There wasn’t much to tell, to be honest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “If only I knew…,” Baekhyun began, shaking his head lightly. “Honestly, I have no idea, though I have some suspicions. It started as soon as we moved here, and I’m pretty sure I haven’t met most of the people here before for more than fleeting moments. So there wasn’t really a lot for them to go on, but they still did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Jongdae hummed and nodded his head, before leaning forwards. “But cheating with a co-worker is so specific, and even more specific is that whole deal about </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> cheating?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Yeah, but we are close friends, and we spend a lot of time together,” Baekhyun said with a shrug. “My husband is a producer and co-owner of a studio together with our friend, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> husband is a model and sometimes have more opportunity to go to these gatherings alongside me. And since I’m a designer it means that I often have the time to go since I sometimes have big lulls in my work, but my husband is a bit of a workaholic, so. A lot of time for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> cheaters to spend together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Wait, hold on, you’re a designer? And your husband and your friend are producers with their own studio, and your other friend is a model?” Jongdae asked, eyes wide with shock. “Should I know anyone of you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Baekhyun laughed at that. “Depends on if you’re into music or fashion, but maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I’m a bit more into music than fashion, sorry,” Jongdae said with a laugh of his own. “I don’t even know why I’m surprised by this, this is supposed to be a pretty rich neighbourhood, after all, had to pay too much to even move here… But yeah, maybe I know of the studio?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Possibly, they’re pretty famous,” Baekhyun said, unable to stop himself from bragging a little. He was proud of how far Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had gotten, they had worked hard and it had for sure paid off. “Have you heard of Studio 519?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  For a second time that evening, Baekhyun had Jongdae choking on his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Have I heard of- I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>collaborated</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Studio 519!” Jongdae burst out, shocking Baekhyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Wait, the fuck, you have?!” Baekhyun half-yelled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Yeah! I’m a songwriter, and I’ve done a few songs together with them for a few clients!” Jongdae explained, laughing in disbelief. “Holy shit, I can’t believe this… Wait, let me see if I can guess this shit… Kyungsoo and Chanyeol? They’re the owners of the studio, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Baekhyun nodded in confirmation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I didn’t spend that much time with them outside of work, I think there was some dinner here or there, so I don’t really know their personalities…,” Jongdae recounted, seemingly getting lost in memories. “But from what I remember I’d say… Chanyeol…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Yeah, I’m married to Chanyeol,” Baekhyun confirmed, feeling blindsided yet again. “Kyungsoo would never be able to deal with my bullshit, we’d have divorced on the second day. Ah, this is insane, I can’t believe this… What are the odds?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “No idea, but they can’t be high,” Jongdae said, grinning. “So Kyungsoo is married to a model?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Baekhyun nodded at that. “Kim Jongin. Was big in South Korea, made it bigger here. Adorable kid, such a sweetheart in private, but way too fierce to be real whenever on the catwalk or in front of a camera.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I’ll take your word for it,” Jongdae said with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I promise you’ll see it when you meet him,” Baekhyun said. “If you keep coming to these gatherings, you’ll for sure meet him. But, speaking of spouses, I’m seeing a ring on your finger…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Almost automatically, Jongdae looked down at his left hand, and the ring wrapped around his ring finger. Judging only from the sweet smile overtaking his features, Jongdae seemed to be rather in love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Yeah, I’m married too,” he said, touching his ring as he looked up at Baekhyun again. “Similarly to your husband, my wife has a tendency to be more busy than myself, so chances are you’ll see much more of me than her at these little gatherings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I’m sure your wife is much more fun than you are, but I don’t think I’d mind hanging out with you too much,” Baekhyun said with a shrug, cackling as Jongdae began to protest. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidding</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you seem like a really chill dude, I’m sure we’ll have a lot of fun together! Speaking of, maybe you should warn your wife about rumours, though. Obviously they’re easily created.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Jongdae shrugged at that. “She knows I’m too whipped for her and would probably laugh straight in the face of whoever tried to spread the rumour to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I like her already,” Baekhyun said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “You should, she’s amazing and I’ll make sure to introduce you to each other as soon as possible,” Jongdae said, grinning. “Until then, though, how are Chanyeol and Kyungsoo doing? It’s been probably a few years since I saw them now, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The next few hours practically flew by as they talked about what Studio 519 was up to nowadays, which led to some talk about what both Baekhyun and Jongdae respectively were up to, and then on to other subjects. After a while, a few other people joined them, introductions being made - and at the very least once did Hyoyeon walk past, looking all pissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After some time, Jongdae declared that he unfortunately had to head home, because even though he was having a lot of fun, he was also running on minimal sleep and a very long and torturous flight. Goodbyes were said, with Baekhyun deciding to stay a bit longer before finally heading home himself too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The house was mostly dark when Baekhyun made it back, which wasn’t so strange. Chanyeol should be home, but he was probably already asleep, since it was both late and he’d had a long day at work, the poor guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Silently making his way into the bedroom, Baekhyun found his husband - as expected - splayed out in their bed, laptop next to him and glasses still on. Letting out a soft snicker, Baekhyun made his way over, removing laptop and glasses and putting them away where Chanyeol would find them the next day, before heading towards the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After having washed up and undressed, Baekhyun returned and slid beneath the cover, wriggling his way over to Chanyeol. At Baekhyun’s first, probably cold, touches, Chanyeol whined in his sleep and tried to move away, but as soon as Baekhyun had gotten a good hold on him, his husband rolled over and straight into his arms, like a love-seeking missile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Wrapped up in warmth and his favourite person, Baekhyun closed his eyes with a smile, quickly drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A short one, but yay, a wild Jongdae has appeared~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>